Pyth X Kendall
Character Kendall Carter © Windwarrior234 Pythicus Garrick © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Kendall: *flying about in the air* Ah, the wind sure feels good.... Pyth: Now where is that...*trips* What in the-*gasps* Oh look! A lucky penny. Gage will be thrilled! Kendall: *gets caught and tossed by a sudden gale* W-Woah! *plummets down and accidentally lands on Pyth* OOF! Pyth: ACK! ...some lucky...penny...geh...stars.... Kendall: Oww....*notices he hit someone* O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Pyth: Ugh...Oh dear...broke my spectacles again... Kendall: I'm really sorry, sir! I got caught in a downdraft and it totally sent me spiraling! Pyth: It's...alright...now THAT was a rush of adrenaline! *sits up and puts on his cracked glasses* Kendall: *pauses for a moment* Hey....don't I know you? Pyth: *adjust the twisted frames and smiles* Why yes! I believe you do. Kendall is your name. Isn't it? Kendall: *nods* Yes, that's right. And you're...*lightbulb* Oh, right! You're Gage's father, Pyth! Pyth: Yes, Sir. The one and only, Pythicus Garrick. *laughs* Isn't this a pleasant surprise that you...dropped in. *snickers at his own pun* Kendall: Pleasant and painful *laughs* Pyth: Very...Oh well. What're a few scrape and bruises? Kendall: Nothing compared to what I've been through! *laughs again* So, how's everyone been doing since I last dropped by? Pyth: Pretty good. Gage is driving my wife crazy of course, but naturally it gives me the opportunity to laugh at her gray hairs. *chuckles* Kendall: *grins* I'm sure I have something to do with that, helping Gage to fly and all Pyth: Yes. Now he's a terror on both land and sky... Thanks. Kendall: *sweatdrops* Ehehehe...oops? Pyth: Oh well...it could be worse I suppose... No teaching him to tunnel underground! Kendall: Us bird laguz fly! We don't dig holes! Pyth: All the same...I wouldn't put him past trying it! If he could dig tunnels, he'd be a terror, above, on, and below the earth. Kendall: Aw, come now! He can't be THAT bad! ....Can he? Pyth: *raises a eyebrow* Do you know why I have nine fingers? Kendall: *eyes widen* Don't tell me that was Gage's fault?! Pyth: Partially his, partially a pot hole...All the same, misfortune was my lot. *laughs* Kendall: Raising a child must be difficult, especially when he isn't biologically yours. Pyth: It is...but all the same, I'm glad I have one, two...most of the time. It would be rather dull without them. Kendall: So, why did you adopt, if you don't mind me asking? Pyth: My...wife and I lost our first child. We weren't able to have kids after that... Then one day when we were traveling through Daein, a woman, half drunk and crying, basically dumped a little girl in my arms and said, "Here" and walked away. You can't exactly...refuse that kind of logic. Kendall: *saddened* Oh....I'm so sorry...the girl was Mary Ann, right? Then, what about Gage? Pyth: The depression in Phoenicis is bad...even now. When we were there, a friend of my wife's had gotten married and had a child... Her husband was off in the army and they barely had enough to get by themselves. She didn't have to beg. Azni took the child without another word. She's...always been a softie you know. Kendall: *thoughtfully* So Gage was given to you because his parents couldn't afford to keep him...at least his parents loved him enough to get him into a caring home where he can be cared for. Pyth: I respect his mother greatly. It's a hard, but brave thing to do. I've considered going back myself...to see if they're still around... Kendall: You mean there's a chance they're....dead? Pyth: You can never be too careful. I...wouldn't want to ask Gage to come to meet them then find them...not there. I've never seen him crushed before and i don't plan on being the one to crush him. Kendall: *nods in understanding* Yes, that's....something I don't think I'd like to see either. You haven't heard from them since? Pyth: Not a word...But then again, communications are limited. Kendall: *frowns a bit* I see.... Pyth: I feel like I have some time though. He hasn't started asking about them yet...Heck, he didn't even know he was a laguz up until a few years ago. Kendall: So there's still the chance that things will work out well. That's good. Pyth: Hopefully... *sighs* I just hope that he doesn't want to stay with th-...Oh erm...hear that? That's my wife calling me! She probably needs some help... Bye Kendall! *runs off* Kendall: *blinks in surprise* Either his hearing is far better than it should be, or....*becomes thoughtful* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Pyth: *hiding behind a rock, he lights a fuse and plugs his ears* Five...four...three.... Kendall: *sees him hiding behind a rock from a distance* Isn't that Pyth? What is he doing.... Pyth: Two...One...FIRE IN THE HOLE!*the fuse fizzles out* *after a while, he stands up* Well...that was anti-climactic... Kendall: *blinks in surprise* ....Well, that was uneventful.... Pyth: Hm? Kendall. And we meet yet again. Why yes...yes it was. I don't know what could have possibly gone wrong... *opens up a note pad* ...Powder, fuse...count to fifty...Hm... Kendall: Wouldn't making sure that it was connected to whatever device you were attempting to ignite be a priority? Pyth: Hm...might be a good idea... I thought I checked it this time. Kendall: Well, in case something blows up, I'll just stay over here *hides behind the rock* Pyth: *squats down and starts adjusting a few things* So what brings you out here?! Kendall: Just passing through, really! *smiles* Actually, I was also looking for you; I had wanted to ask you something. Pyth: Put that there....and...Yes? What is it you wanted to ask me? Kendall: Well, actually two things; before you concieved your first child, you were a laguz, right? Pyth: ...Yes...I was. How did you...know that? Kendall: The other day, you heard your wife calling for you when I didn't hear a thing; no beorc could have that kind of hearing. Pyth: Oh...Heh...Actually, when she yells, the frequency is so high...Oh goddess, she probably heard me. I'm dead. *laughs* I should probably be more careful about that... Kendall: *laughs* Well, actually, I also wanted to ask you about...*tries to think of a way to phrase it* when you decided you wanted to father a child with your beorc wife. Pyth: I see... What...do you want to know? Kendall: *is visibly nervous* W-Well....you know what happens when a laguz and a beorc concieve a child together. What...made you decide that it was worth it? Pyth: Let me tell you...I was a bit careless at first, didn't think much of it. A lot of my emotions blocked my rational thinking...but giving up my wings and my galdr seemed worth it at the time... I had always wanted a family and Azni was just so beautiful... Kendall:...Do you regret it now? Pyth: *stops for a moment* ...I only regret that my child had to die... Kendall: *silent for a moment* ...I see....That helps me a little bit....gives me something to think about, at least.... Pyth: Are you thinking about running off with a girl of your own? *grins a bit* Kendall: Thinking about it, talked with her about it, been training with a bow in order to prepare for what I know will come after it. But lately...I've been having second thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I love Juno with all my heart. She's...just absolutely amazing. But...I don't know whether or not sacrificing my laguz blood will be worth it in the end.... Pyth: You...don't have to have kids. It's a hard choice. If she really does love you, she won't hate you for not wanting to give up your heritage. Kendall: Yes, that's true, but having children has always been my idea. I had always thought that I was ready to handle it, but....what with this new feelings for her and the possiblity of...er, bedding her...becoming harder to deny....I just don't want to do something impulsively and have it change my life. Pyth: I see...Well then it all comes down to one thing really. If you, honest to goodness love her, then the change won't matter so much. Kendall: *thinks for a moment before he smiles warmly* I do love her...truly, I do.... Pyth: Then the...change will be shocking at first, but you'll just have to keep your chin up and look to her for support. ...Her family, your family might not be so supportive, but you can't let that faze you. Kendall: I don't have to worry about my family....and her father doesn't care.... Pyth: *laughs* Then you've already got it easier than me, Sheesh...both sides of the family would have torn my wings off had I still had them. Ha! There! That should fix it...*stands up and dusts his hands off* Kendall: *nods* So....what are you trying to do here? Pyth: Well...I was practicing out here the other day with my pistols. A spark from one of the fire spells must have hit some of the rocks on this face here and well...a minor explosion occurred. I've been wanting to see what happens if I use...more than a spark! Kendall: *blinks* Did you check to see what kind of rocks they were? It's possible that the rocks are combustible. Pyth: That would take much too long! I'm not one for research; action is much more productive. Now...if this is connected properly, there should be an explosion of mass proportions! Kendall: *worried* Um, Pyth? If this entire field has rock that is combustible and you blow it up, the explosion could wipe the town off the map! Pyth: Hm...true...but there's also a possibility that it isn't, there will only be a minor explosion or none at all, and I could still be on on way to a legendary breakthrough! Kendall: Is it really wise to wager the lives of so many people on a whim? Pyth: Why y-...Oh goodness...I hate being a good moral man. *sighs* Fine fine fine...I'll leave it be. Kendall: *chuckles* I'm getting the feeling that your wife would be in love with me right now. Pyth: Heeey...Watch it. You've got your own girl to deal with. Azni's mine. ...Unless I get into trouble in which case I let her parents deal with her. The weakest and most timorous are the most revengeful and implacable. Kendall: *laughs* I meant that I stopped you from blowing something up! Gage told me that she doesn't exactly like it when you go out experimenting. Pyth: *chuckles* I see...Well, I can't help myself. I need to keep occupied somehow. Kendall: I know how that feels! Pyth: *puts a hand on his shoulder* It only gets worse from here on out. It's good to have one hobby whether it's dangerous or not. Kendall: You've got a point, there. I'm not in any hurry to grow up! Pyth: Good man! Now...I best be off before Azni thinks someone has kidnapped me or such... *chuckles* I'm not usually out this late. Kendall: Point taken; I best be off as well. Pyth: Farewell. *shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off, whistling* Kendall: *waves after him before he flies into the sky* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Pyth: *watching his children play, by the river, he's humming an old heron folk tune* Kendall: *sitting nearby, holding one of his feathers that he had plucked* Pyth: *starts and sighs* ...Mary Ann! Don't hold your brother under or I'll hold you under! Kendall: *hears the shouting and looks* Hey there, Garrick family! Pyth: Oh? *laughs* Kendall! That is you! Kendall: *laughs* Last I checked, I was! So, out enjoying the weather? Pyth: Ah yes...I absolutely love it here and so do the kids. Well...when they're not trying to kill each other... *laughs nervously* Kendall: Yeah, I can see that....Gage! Don't throw rocks at your sister! Pyth: *rubs his temple* Oye...oh well... Give them a few years. They'll get along then. I never got along very well with my siblings either... Kendall: I thought you said that you didn't speak with your family? Pyth: Not anymore. I haven't spoken a word to them since I left; I haven't even heard from them since then. Kendall: That doesn't seem to bode well for the future.... Pyth: *smiles and removes his glasses to clean them* Don't worry...They're not bad people in the least. Part of just...doesn't want them to see me like this. That may be the main reason I stay away from them. Kendall: *frowns a bit* They're still your family, though. They'd want you to be happy, right? Pyth: *shrugs* I suppose so, but all the same, I'm not going to risk it. I have enough family right here. Kendall: You've got a point there. So long as no one kills each other. Pyth: Oh no! That would never happen! *laughs* They have no idea where I am! Kendall: Actually, I was talking about Gage and Mary Ann, but that works too! Pyth: *laughs again* Oh goodness...I'm getting old... Kendall: You surely don't act like you are! You're more energetic than I am! Pyth: Sugar cubes do the trick! The only side effect is the crash at the end of the day. Between you and me, I let Gage have them too. Kendall: *laughs* So THAT'S why he couldn't focus last time I talked to him! Pyth: *chuckles* It's a possibility, but I'm beginning to think it's just a natural tendency of his. Kendall: *thinks for a moment* You may have a point there....*shrugs* Oh well, at least I'm getting good practice! Pyth: If you have a child remotely like Gage, I'll laugh, because I'll know deep inside you asked for it! Kendall: If I admit that to Juno, she'd kill me. *shutters* Pyth: That she would. It's alright. I told Azni I wanted to have six kids. She told me she'd have the first three if I had the rest... In other words, no. Kendall: I haven't actually thought about how many kids I want to have...I guess it was always "let's have one, then see how it goes." Pyth: Don't say that. You'll end up with twins. *chuckles* Kendall: *groans* Now he tells me! Pyth: *knocks on a tree* There. I'm not one for superstition but it might do you some good. Kendall: Alright...but if I DO have twins, I'm coming here first thing and hurting you. Pyth: I think your wife will kill you first. *grins* And if I catch wind of it, I'm fleeing. Kendall: *pales at the "wife killing him" part* ...Well, if I survive, THEN I'm coming to find you! And Gage can't keep a secret! He'll sell you out! Pyth: Blast...Didn't think this threw. Fine, the boy's coming with me then! Kendall: *grins* Not if your wife has anything to say about it. Pyth: *narrows his eyes* ...Clever...very clever. Nevertheless I will find a way to hide! Kendall: And I will find a way to find you; falcons are notorious birds of prey. We don't give up the hunt until there is nothing left TO hunt. Pyth: And I'm a heron. If the forest could hide Princess Leanne for a couple of decades it could surely do me a few favors. Kendall: Didn't everything think Princess Leanne was dead? Pyth: ...Eh...Ahem. I'm not obligated to answer that question. Kendall: *grins* I think I'm having a little too much fun with this! Pyth: *adjusts his glasses* Why does everyone always feel the need to pick on me?! Kendall: Because it's so easy to! Pyth: You wouldn't believe how often I hear that... *chuckles* I suppose I make it easy. Kendall: At the end of the day, it's good to be able to point at yourself and laugh. Otherwise, life gets dull and boring. Pyth: Why do you think I look so funny? If I look in the mirror in the evening, I honestly forget all of my troubles because I'm usually on the floor laughing at the weirdo staring back at me. Kendall: I thought it was the result of one too many experiments Pyth: *raises an eyebrow* ...Touche...my friend. Touche. Kendall:....I'm getting the feeling that you're going to try and hurt me after that comment.... Pyth: Now, I'm a full grown man! I would never-HOLY goddess! That town's on fire! Kendall: *startled and turns* What?!?! Pyth: *smacks him upside the head* That's for being gullible. *chuckles and smacks him again* And that's for flinching! Kendall: *holds his head* OW! Oh, I'm SO getting you back for that! Pyth: But I'm old and possibly insane! You wouldn't want to provoke that would you! Kendall: Well, I know a certain someone who's young and DEFINITELY insane! *eyes shift towards Gage as an evil grin appears on his face* Pyth: *points an accusing finger at him* You will do no such thing! Kendall: *grins innocently* Who, me? I don't know what you're-GAGE, DADDY HAS CANDY!! Pyth: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME K-*gets glomped by Gage* Kendall: *laughs at the scene* Isn't it sad when your own son can be used as a weapon against you? Pyth: *Gage walks away in disgust* *moans* ...I find it sad when he'd turn against you in a second for a free cookie... Kendall: I'll have to make note of that for later, then! Pyth: Just wait...I ever catch up with you and your kids and I'll be sure to taint their minds! Then who'll be laughing! Kendall: Most likely Juno, cause she'll be the one who'll be laughing at our attempts to maim each other. Pyth: *adjusts his glasses* They're not attempts if we succeed! Kendall: Regardless, she'll still be laughing.... Pyth: My wife would probably laugh too. But then Gage would probably imitate our actions and then where would we be? Kendall: Uh...up shit's creek without a paddle? Pyth: More like in the ocean without a boat...surrounded by sharks... Kendall: *nods* Yeah, that makes a better analogy.... Pyth: *looks up* Hm...it's getting late. I'd better be getting these little devils back so they can wash up for dinner. Kendall: *notices the time as well* Yeah, I guess....Juno is going to be a bit miffed at me. Pyth: Something else you should get used to. *chuckles* Kendall: *laughs* Yes, I guess so! Well, I'd better be off. See you again, Pyth! *flies off* Pyth: Bye! C'mon Gage, Mary Ann. Time for dinner! 'End of Support A ' '''Kendall, Youthful Resolution and Pyth, Fatherly Love The next time Pyth saw Kendall, no words needed to be spoken. The fact that Kendall's wings had begun to molt and fade told him everything he needed to know. Pyth offered Kendall unrivaling support in his decision to become a father to a Branded, The young former laguz, in gratitude for his assistance and friendship, named the elder man the godfather of his children - it turned out that they indeed had twins. And, as promised, Kendall exacted his vengeance; the method was never made known, but Pyth always shuttered when hearing the world "pudding."